SAPT PADI - Her DREAM in REALITY!
by FantasticMAGGI02
Summary: I LOVE YOU not because who you are but because what you make me feel when you are with me. another ABHIRIKA short fic .
1. Chapter 1

...

Hi , friends . I am here with another short fic . it might contain 3- 4 chaps. Utmost .

My sweet heart friend _**NABILA**_ dreamt of sweet ABHIRIKA . and requested me to bring her dream in reality .

So its my try to fill colors in her dream .

...

 _ **NABILA ( abhrika's and duo's princess ) dear , first part of your beautiful dream is here and you will get its next part in upcoming chapter . Hope you will like it ?**_

...

All my lovely friends , request to you , plz give a chance to this write up .

...

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **...**_

 **Ooo ... SAPTAPADI - Her DREAM in REALITY ... ooO**

 **...**

A beautifully decorated house was eagerly waiting for arrival of its new dawn just like that beautiful girl in red sharara . she was sitting on the stony bench in the garden next to her house .

she opened her fist , that red brown dark design was embellishing her delicate palms . while admiring its beauty she brought it close to her nose , its quite intense fragrance entered in her soul wholly . moving her palms bit away , again glancing it , her lips curled up when that specific corner below the thumb of her left palm grabbed her attention .

 **A**... she kissed that letter and blushed . she wondered. now a days why a mere thought of him was enough to reddened her cheeks .

 **kisika intezar ho rha hei , TARIKA JI ?** ... a voice came from behind her .

she didn't bother to see who the intruder is and replied with a smirk ... **hum kisika bhi intezar kre , aapko us'se kya matlab ?**

he quite snuggling sat beside her - **ab toh apki har chis se hume hi matlab hei .**

 **achha ?** ... she stressed the word long and both of them burst out heartily .

he lied down on cold surface of bench and pulled her on his chest. she rested her chin on his broad chest and looked at his face , the bright moon light was radiating his face .

Tarika' s dream had finally come true. In the _**last seven years**_ , there were innumerable times that, this handsome face undoubtedly ruled over each of her dreams.

She looked at him, and he at her. Glances froze, lips dwindled into broken smiles, a rush of red filled her cheeks, love was in the air. Both the pairs of Lips didn't miss the chance to meet each other .

suddenly , she got up , opening her both arms began whirling around herself merrily . he too got up and came near her . her speed reduced and finally ceased .

taking his hand in her very own hands ,

...

 _she said while grinning_ . _**" I'm lucky ABHI ! tumhare jaise dost mila aur ab shadi bhi ho rhi hei. tum jaise life parter milgeya , I am the luckiest girl in this world . "**_ _she looked down blushing ._

...

 **Tarika !** he lifted her chin to wipe that salty pearl off her eyes and hugged her .

 **I love you my angel ! ...** he whispered .

 **tumhe ehsas nhi hei ki tumne muze kya diya hei . apni har khushi ko muze sop kr mera har gam tumne apna liya .**

 **I promise ; shadi ki har kasam ko pura karunga , tumhare sath SAAT KADAMo se shuru kiya hua safar zindagi ke akhri sans tk nibhaunga.**

...

 **I love you too , Abhijeet** ! ... she mumbled .

...

...

the morning golden sun ray greeted her open heartedly whispering in her ears ... **Wel** **Come , Today , its your day ! ...**

Tarika was clad in the most expensive red n green bridal attire , the blush of the bride complimented the extravaganza of sparkling diamonds and rubies studded in her necklace .

She entered in the mandap with slow steps , in spite of all the admiring necks , she wished to see a praise in only his eyes .and her lips curled up as he smiled looking at her with a light admiring nod to his neck . she came and sat beside him . in less time , slowly the holy fire " havan kund " too ignited . panditji started reciting mantras while performing the rituals .

 **Var – Vadhu phero ke liye khade ho jaiye ...** with these words she thrilled .

She looked around , her parents , their colleagues from CID , his father figure ; ACP sir , her guardian who never left her alone when her parents were in other town ; D.r Salunkhe and their friends , all the smiling faces . she felt blessed being there with them .

With their blessings and love , Tarika and Abhijeet were set to take the **"** _ **SAPT PADI**_ " or the ' SEVEN STEPS '.

The seven PHERAS were to start by him holding her right hand in his right hand , leading her in their new life indicating steadiness and stability in the new journey of life.

Abhijeet held her hand, to recite the first three vows around the holy fire . The flames raised as passionately as their seven year old relationship.

...

...

...

" **Om esha ekapadi bhava iti prathaman".**

 **...**

 _ **[ I will love, cherish and provide for you and our children. You will support me and offer me food. ]**_

...

While stepping behind him , she recited the _**FIRST VOW**_ along with him . her gaze was fixed on his back facing foot , As He lift his foot further , she placed her foot exactly at the same place .

...

...

 **Five years back ,**

the feelings of affection were still unspoken by them , yet each of them made it sure to realize the other person about it through every small action .

and that day , it was her off , since morning , she felt heaviness in her head and light headache too .but she ignored it and got busy with her house hold work . **oh God!** ... she looked at the watch ... **12 baj gye? ... muze abhi file bhi toh complete karni hei, warna kal Salunkhe sir gussa honge .** she hurriedly increased her pace of work .

 **tring ... tring** ... it was third time her phone rang , the person seemed to be really in hurry ,

 **hello !** ... she didn't bother check the caller 's ID .

 **hello , Tarikaji!** ... he greeted grinning .

Tarika sat down on couch - **Abhijeet ! ... boliye , kuch kam tha ? ...**

Little surprised he said - **han , actually kal rat ghar jate hue aap wo rajan ki DNA report collect krne wali thi na ? toh Salunkhe sab ne kaha , aapse mangwa lu . isliye phone kiya .**

Tarika - **han , mere pass hi hei .**

Abhijeet - **thik hei , fir mei Pankaj ko report lene ke liye apke pass bhejta hun .**

Tarika felt her eyes were not ready to open now due to dizziness - **don't worry , mei sir ko mail kr deti hun , aap unke pass hi check kr sakte hei , bye** . .. and she cut the call while resting her head back to head rest .

Abhijeet **\- ok but** **. hello ! Tarika !** ... and sighing , he too removed the phone from his ears . .. **ise kya ho gya ?**

...

Two hours later ,

She opened her eyes effort fully , surprisingly she was in her bed with blanket pulled over her . she tried to get up but failed as her weak body refused to support .

 **Arey , uth kiyun rhi ho ? ... leti** **rho** ... it was he entering with the same smile .

 **Abhijeet ! Aap? ...** she asked .

he shrugged coming to her bed - **han ji , mein! ...**

 **Aap yaha kese?** ... she tried again to sit .

 **Apni car se !** ... he realized silliness of his reply when found her still .

Abhijeet – **sorry , wrong timing .** **aapko kuch bhi yad nhi?**

She nodded horizontally as no.

His expressions changed bit serious , dragging one of the chairs kept in the room , near her bed and sat on it - **actually phone pr aapki awaz thodi thaki hui si lgi , isliye socha pankaj ke badle khud se hi akar dekh lu ki aap thik toh hei na? ... and see , I was right ! yaha aya toh darwaja kholte hi aap meri bahome behosh ho gyi .**

Tarika recalled the incidence - **oh han ! ... ab yad aya .**

 **Tum janti nhi tumhe wesi halat me dekh kr mei kitna darr gya tha ..** (she noticed clear fear on his face ). ... **kisi trha tumhe yaha laya aur Doctor ko phone kiya . ab jb ki tumhe hosh aa gya hei toh meri jan me jan aa gyi .**

Tarika smiled sadly - **sorry Abhijeet ! meri wajhse aapko taklif hui .**

Abhijeet smirked - **han taklif toh hui , yeh soup banana me !** ... (and suddenly he remembered )... **lo ! apse bat krne me soup lana bhul hi gya , abhi lekr aya ...** saying so , he immediately went out .

Tarika remained starring him silently , she had always seen rough n tough cop Abhijeet but this tender side of his personality was really rare .

 **Lijiye the most delicious and nutritious soup prepared by chef Abhijeet !** ... he returned with a bowl full of steaming soup .

Not giving any chance to deny , he made her to have that soup .

Abhijeet said while forwarding spoon to her mouth – **pta hei tumhe ? ... pura ek ghanta net pr search kiya , tb jakr iss soup ki recipe mili , bahot mehnat krni pdi ise itna delicious banana me ... huh ...**

In response she smile with praising words ... **wakyi me bahut tasty bna hei !**

Abhijeet - **tumhe pasand aya ? .. lo aur lo...**

it was a spectacular scene to see him glimmering with the smile of satisfaction . she opened her mouth again and obediently gulped that spoonful of soup , making it sure not to let him know ever , that it was a tasteless , watery soup , with excess salt and half cooked vegetables . irrespective of all these deficiencies she loved it coz the ingredient of love made it up for all .

it was the first time he prepared something and that too for her .

Today she was happy .

Tarika placed her hand on his hand , he smiled while squeezing her hand softly by his other hand . And side hugged her.

She had peacefully eaten her lunch that afternoon, and had fallen into an effortless sleep in his arms as he was continuing to spoon feed her.

For next some day , in spite of her continuous refusal , he made sure , he was with her at every given chance to support her , to convey that feeling to her called as LOVE.

...

...

 _ **Some times , words fell short to express what you feel for that SPECIAL**_ _**person .**_

...

...

* * *

End of the chapter .

 **...**

Quote of the day -

 **Love is not just the saying of words ,**

 **but the giving of oneself ...**

 **Love is caring .**

 **Love is daring .**

 **But most of all**

 **Love is sharing.**

...

...

Hope it was worth of reading?

six more vows , two more chaps.

( A/ N - Idea of this fic ? - Internet & Nabila's Dream , thnks to them. )

Plz, review .

Hasta La Vista .

Its me MEGHANA.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi friends !

This is your new chapter containing second , third and forth vow .

This chapter includes next part of NABILA'S Dream. It is given in _ITALIC_ letters .

 **( Plz ,make it clear that , This is not a complete story but contains some random memories of ABHIRIKA'S life . )**

Plz , read and reviews friends , thank you .

...

...

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 .**_

The couple had completed their first phera together and now proceeded for next , Her steps were following him slowly.

" **meri har khushi ab tumhare liye aur tumhara har gam ab mera gam "**... his words were echoing in her ears .

...

...

 **Second vow...**

 _ **" Om oorje jara dastayaha "**_

 **...**

 _ **( we will grow together in strength. )**_

 _ **...**_

 **...**

Three years back,

" **Tarika ! kaha ho ?** "... he called loudly from the door but the girl didn't reply and buried her face more in her pillow .

checking each room , he finally peeped in that bedroom .

" **Tarika! yaha ho toh reply kiyun nhi diya , mei kabse awaz lga rha hun ."** ... he entered , and headed towards her while scanning the room.

it was looking not less than any war front . books scattered on her bed as well at the study table . The tea in tea mug had lost its hotness.

and the one who was directly or indirectly responsible for this, was laying on the bed covering her face in both her hands .

" **Tarika! kya hua?"** ... realizing her sobbing silently , He too settled beside her on his stomach.

" **Abhijeet ! please leave me alone ."** ... she shouted and pocked her head beneath the pillow now.

Abhijeet - " **woh toh ab possible nhi ."**

removing the pillow from over her face ,she gave a angry look to him .

he immediately cleared ... " **arey itne dino bad apke ghar aya hun who bhi itni durse , itni jaldi thodi na jaunga?"**

" **fine , fir mei hi yahase chali jati hun** ." .. she hopped from the bed and was about to climbed down but found herself pulled on him .

Abhijeet controlled her from falling on him - " **bolo toh kya hua? "**

no reply from the angry lady who sat clutching her knees near her chest .

Abhijeet asked while removing hair strands from her face – " **kisise zagda hua?"**

she refused to reply.

Abhijeet – " **kisine kuch kaha?** "

now she slightly nodded with pouting .

Abhijeet - " **oh ! kahi Doctor sab be toh nhi danta** " ... her shocked expressions proved that his guess was correct.

Abhijeet sighed and consoled - " **arey unki toh adat hei , muze nhi, humesha gussa krte rehte hei . wese hua kya? "**

Tarika squeezed her red nose a little - " **Sir ne ek test krne diya tha , bar bar koshish krne PR bhi galat result aa rha tha toh unhone dant diya ."**

Abhijeet - " **kya bole ?"**

Tarika- " **bole ki ghar jakr firse medical ki books read kro , tumhare dimak me Jung lg gyi hei .**

 **ese bhi koi bolta hei kya?**

 **mene koshish ki thi PR result galat aa gye , is me meri kya galti ?"**

Abhijeet ran a brief glance all over the room – " **achha isliye room ki yeh halat bni hui hei . "**

Tarika nodded again reluctantly .

Abhijeet - " **kya yar , yeh Doctor sab bhi na ,** **galti toh har kisise hoti hei , yeh Doctor Sab bhi toh galtiyan kiye hei ."**

Tarika asked - " **really ? sir ne bhi galti ki hei .** "

Abhijeet - " **han , ek bar nhi balki kayi bar . ek bar toh ek lash ka face puri trhase bigda hua tha Acp sir ne unhe firse banana ko bola toh hume teen bar alag alag results dikhlaye . ACP sir bhi pareshan ho gye the ."**

Tarika asked curiously **\- " fir ?"**

Sbhijeet – " **fir kya ? humare ACP sir he na unhond khub danta . itnasa muh bn gya tha Doctor sab ka . bad me pta chala ki skull measurement galat li thi ."**

Tarika smiled - " **such ?"**

again her face changed gloomy .. " **PR Acp sir ne Salunke sir ko dantna nhi chahiye tha na ? mere sir kitne achhe hei !"**

Abhijeet surprisingly asked - " **yar , tum bhi na ! unhone gussa kiya toh yaha ro rhi ho aur tumhara mood banana ke liye , unke khilaf kahani banayi toh bhi tumhe achha nhi lgta .** "

Tarika - " **kahani ? matlab yeh sab sach nhi tha ?"**

Abhijeet replied casually - " **nhi tha .**

 **Doctor sab se galti ? possible hei kya ?**

 **galti insane se hoti hei , Aur Doctor sab toh shaitan hei "** his last words were barely audible for the next girl.

Tarika narrowed her eyes - " **kya kaha tumne akhirme ?"**

Abhijeet sensed her reluctance and quickly changed his words - " **Doctor sab toh great hei ."**

Tarika smiled satisfactorily - " **han , yeh bat toh hei ."**

Abhijeet – " **Tumhe samazna mushkil hi nhi namumkin hei ."**

Tarika replied excitedly - " **SRK ka dialogue?** **But tumne wrong bola "**

Abhijeet made face – " **han, pta hei. tumhare favorite SRK ka dialogue . Movie ki CD laya hun . dekhogi ?"**

Tarika- " **PR yeh books ? "**

Abhijeet – " **arey, badme read kr Lena, movie dekhkr mood bhi bn jayega . thik he na?"**

she nodded happily .

Abhijjet got up from bed - **ruko , pehle yeh chai garam kr ke lata hun fir movie dekhenge . OK.**

 **yup OK ...** she said while glaring his back .

 **thank you, Abhijeet "** ... she murmured with curled up lips . .

...

...

...

...

Flash back ends ...

He was heading ahead , griping her hand. feeling the warmth of her hand .

he clutched it tightly again and smiled internally ... " **I won't let you go ever from my life till my last breath . "**

...

...

 _ **Third vow...**_

...

" _**Om rayas santu joradastayaha ."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **( Together we will preserve our wealth . )**_

 _ **...**_

...

...

It was an year ago,

when both of them had realized that the final destination of their love would be the start of a new journey called 'marriage'. Her parents had their happiness in their only daughters happiness . and she could summarized her definition of happiness with only a single word **ABHIJEET** !

they decided to get engaged ,

the ring ceremony was just a formality to include the world in this happiness as their hearts were already tied with each other .

in that small hall , they both were seated in chairs on the stage .

" **Abhi ! ... ring bahot khoobsurat hei !"** ... her whispering lips admired his choice of rings . it was a pair of rings , with the same design of heart .

Abhijeet smiled widely in return , leaned a little towards her and said ... " **tumhare liye engagement ka tohfa !** "... he forwarded a small packet to her .

Tarika opened the packet curiously ... " **Wow ! Anklets ! ... so pretty ! thank you , Abhi !"**... she could not stop her self from appreciating him again .

Abhijeet looked at the crowd scattered in the hall , all were busy in chats.

Abhijeet brought his face near her ears - " **mera gift ?"**

Tarika smiled shyly and lowered her head .

Abhijeet asked in complaining tone – " **bhool gyi?"**

She nodded innocently . his face turned gloomy , and suddenly sensed her lips resting on his cheeks , within no time she pulled her self back .

Abhijeet stole a glance at the invitees . with God's grace no one had noticed them , then he glared her shockingly who was blushing gazing him from the corner of her eyes .

Tarika whispered with lowered head - " **filhal issi se kam chala lo !** **gift bad me de dungi ."**

he flashed a sweet smile and slowly grasped her hand resting on the side rest .

The same time , her phone beeped , a message flashed on the screen ... **" its all done . Bhabi "**

Redness of Her cheeks deepened reading this message .

Abhijeet - " **kiska message hei ?"**

She smiled in reply.

...

...

The function long last for some more hours , unwillingly , letting her go with her parents , he too was back at his home . his buddy reached later him .

Abhijeet **\- " kaha gya tha ? "**

daya ignored his question - **" Bahot thak gya , bhai . mein toh chala sone . good night ."**

Abhijeet bid him good night and came to his room . the door was closed with a note stuck over it , **" your gift is waiting for you ."**

He pushed the door and entered with a glimmering face .

His eyes searched for his gift all over the room and remained glued at one specific wall . with the moist eyes , he headed towards that wall , unknowingly , his eyes brimmed up . he wiped them and touched that frame hanging on the wall . it was black and white very old photo of him self with his mother , A kid sitting in his mothers lap , both were smiling whole heartedly .

Abhijeet muttered - **MAA !**

A voice came from behind him **... "Achhi lgi ?"**

Wiping tears he turned back - **" tum kab ayi ? aur who bhi itni rat ko ? "**

she was standing in door - **" tumhe gift diye bina kese chali jati ?**

reading question **in** his eyes **,** she continued **... " don't worry , Daya ke sath ayi hun . achha bolo toh gift pasand aya ?"**

he flashed a content smile - **" tumhe yeh photo kaha se mili ?"**

she came closer and stood beside him ... **" last week tum nhi the tab ghar ki safai krne ayi thi na , us waqt tumhare cupboard me mili . socha iski sahi jagha cupboard ke andar nhi , yaha wall pr hei . thik kiya na mene ? "** she explained , while wrapping her hand around his waist .

Abhijeet smiled through tears , and side hugged her , he again looked at the photo – " **han , ek dam sahi kiya tumne ."**

then his smile broadened , seeing two other frames just below that frame , one of him and daya and other he with her .

Abhijeet - **" yeh baki ke photos kahase mile?"**

Tarika - " **yeh dono photos mere mobile me thi ."**

Abhijeet - " **yeh tumhari gift mere liye bahot precious hei. Thank you .** "

...

...

...

Flash back ends ...

While walking behind him , Her vision fell on him , her guardian , guide , everything , Dr. Salunkhe was standing along with Acp .sir . she could see him wiping his eyes immediately , and he smiled waving her .

...

After her parents , these were her precious relations . All these people gave a real meaning to her life .

 **...**

 _ **Forth vow .**_

 _ **...**_

" _**Om mayo bhavyas jaradastaya ha "**_

 **...**

 _ **( Together we will share our joys and sorrows .)**_

 **...**

 **...**

he was happily heading towards his destination . the news given by Daya delighted him very much and now he was eager to meet her .

" **mein itna khush hua hun , toh Tarika kitni khush hogi ? "...** the thought peeped in his mind .

" **lo aa gye "...** his buddy informed .

they were in front of forensic lab , his most favorite relaxing place , ever since he confessed her .

they stepped in side the lab , and shocked seeing the scenario . she was sobbing and the Senior doctor was caressing her head while wiping his own eyes .

Abhijeet asked looking beside him - **" Daya ! pakka Teri khabar sahi hei na ? yaha toh kuch aur hi scene hei . "**

daya nodded with confused expressions - **" han yar ! khabar sahi hei .par yeh dono toh ese ro rhe hei jese ki Tarika ki bidayi ho rhi ho ? "**

Abhijeet glared him and then cleared his throat to convey the inmates about duo 's arrival .

but Daya stopped - **" rona dhona muzse nhi dekha jayega , tu hi ja , meI bad me use mil lunga ."**

before Abhijeet called him , he was gone from there .

Dr. Salunkhe - " **arey Abjijeet ! aao ."**

Abhijeet replied hesitantly - " **han , Dr sab ! aya."**

The veteran Doctor's eyes noticed him quite uneasy in his presence so decided to give them some time together .

Salunkhe patted her head – **" mei thodi der me Ata hun ."**

And he too left . she was still wiping her face and felt two hands wrapped around her stomach from behind ... " **hello Tarika ji !** "

Tarika - **" Abhijeet ! kya kr rhe ho ? yeh lab hei , koi dekh lega ."**

Abhijeet acted like scared , and then flashed a sweet smile - **" dekhne ke liye koi bhi nhi , Dr sab toh bahar gye hei, aur rhi bat inki, toh yeh lo ...** ( he pointed to the corpse on stretcher and covered its face with white cloth on his body ) ... **ab yeh bhi nhi dekhega ."**

Tarika moved to her chair - **" very funny . "**

Abhijeet came closer and said - " **Congrats Tarika ! "**

Tarika glared his hand once and shifted her gaze to his face - **" muze lga tum muzse pyar krte ho ?"**

Abhijeet - " **of course, krta hun , yeh kesa sawal hei ? ... ek minute ! tumhe PROMOTION mili hei na ?**

she nodded unwillingly .

Abhijeet again flashed smile – **" isi liye congrats kr rha tha . par kya tum khush nhi ho ? "**

Tarika **\- " nhi hun ."**

Abhijeet – " **par kiyun ?"**

Tarika s eyes moistened again - **" muze promotion pr DELHI bheja ja rha hei . char din bad Delhi forensic lab me reporting krni hei . "**

Abhijeet too became serious then - **" oh ! yeh bat hei . isiliye Dr sab bhi dukhi the ."**... he gazed the door and then her.

Tarika said sadly **\- " muze kahi nhi Jana , Abhijeet ! tumhe chodkr mei kese ?** "... and she burst out .. **" mei bol dungi unhe , muze yeh promotion nhi chahiye ."**

Abhijeet cupped her face and came closer to her , her cheeks were drenched - **" Tarika ! har chij ke liye ek sahi waqt hota hei , aur tumhara sahi waqt yehi hei , yehi chance hei ki tum khudko prove kr sakogi . Dr sab bhi yehi chahenge ki tum yeh opportunity accept kro . "**

Tarika said while sobbing - " **Par Abhijeet .."**

Abhijeet placed his finger on her lips. - **" aha ! ab aur koi arguments nhi , OK. "**

she nodded heavy heartily .

Abhijeet side hugged her - **" aur rahi meri bat ? mein Delhi ata rahunga na ? tum bhi humari yad aye toh yaha aa Jana , OK. "**

she - " **OK ."**

Abhijeet wiped her eyes **\- " ab has do yar , Daya toh tumhe aur Dr sab ko rote dekhkr bhag gya . aaj shamko sab milkr celebrate krenge , thik hei na ?"**

Tarika smiled - " **han , OK."  
** and they hugged each other .

...

inspite of all his efforts , she couldn't make her mind ready for celebration. the evening lacked its charm.

...

Three days later,

It was her last day with Mumbai CID , _a case reported and the cops went on crime scene. all were doing Investigation . Tarika was with them on crime spot. she found something and told them about it. after that she excused herself and went from there. Abhijeet didn't find that normal and he also excused himself and went behind her._

 _she was sitting outside and crying . Abhijeet came and kneeled in front of her and hold her hands.. ._

 _Abhijeet. - "_ _ **Kya hua Tarika ? "**_

 _ **" mujhe Delhi nahi jana. "**_ _... she said sobbing._

 _he nodded his head with a small smile._

 _ **" dance ? "**_ _... Abhijeet asked and forwarded his hand ._

 _ **" Abhi ! mera mood off hei aur tumhe dance ki padi hai? " ...**_ _she asked quite frustrated._

 _ **" Ek bar meri bat manke toh dekho. " ...**_ _he said still forwarding his hand._

 _She made a face and accepted it. They danced for some time and her mood started to fix._

 _He pulled her close and then whirled her once ._

 _Raising his right hand bit up and holding her finger in it he went on whirling her ._

 _Slowly , she was smiling and whirling around herself . she didn't realize when Abhijeet left her finger ._

 _ **Wow! Abhi , it really helped; I am relaxed , I love you. "**_ _... she laughed and turned back to see him but found nobody._

" **Abhijeet !" ...** she called hurriedly .

 **Tarika ! ...** a sound heard and a hand came from behind and held her left hand , she too turned back .

Her hand was in his hands , and her eyes remained wide opened when saw him sliding a ring in her ring finger .

 **Abhijeet !** ... word uttered from trembling lips .

Abhijeet peeped in her eyes - **I know , tumse pyar krta hun yeh bat batane ke liye mene bahot time lagaya . par aaj jb tumse bichadne ka waqt a gya toh yeh samaz rha hun ki meri life me tumhari kya importance hei ? I just cant live without you ! Will you marry me ?**

" **Han ?** " ... his desperation was visible very clearly .

' **Han !"** ... she gave her consent while nodding her head and threw her self in his embrace .

They came back in reality , hearing clapping sound from behind , separating quickly they looked back , their team was happily witnessing their precious moment . She blushed and he laughed seeing her like this .

...

...

* * *

So today we will stop here .

...

...

...

More three vows are coming , stay tuned .

...

...

Thnks to every one who read and reviewed for previous chapter .

Friends , plz review , I got very less reviews for last chap.

I am eagerly waiting for ur reviews .

Hasta La Vista .

Its me MEGHANA


End file.
